Little Miss Obsessive
by Biteany27
Summary: Brooke / Lucas one-shot. Based on the song "Little Miss Obsessive" By Ashlee Simpson.


**This is my first One-shot. Its a Brooke and Lucas fic. Its based off of the song "Little Miss Obsessive" By Ashlee Simpson. If you haven't already heard that song you should check it out. Flash backs are in italics. ... Lets me know what you think. :) - Brittany (Wentz)**

Brooke laid awake in her bed. Wishing that he was laying next to her. She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he already over me and sleeping peacefully? Or was he like her; wide awake at 3 in the morning wondering what she was doing? She hoped he was thinking about her. Tossing and turning, remembering the nights they use to spend in their bed. She just laid in the cold of the darkness thinking about him.

_Brooke laid in their bed sound asleep. She tired to stay awake so she could see him when he arrived home but her eyes grew tired and she couldn't keep them open any longer. When Lucas walked through the door he saw his beautiful girlfriend spread across the bed sleeping peacefully. He removed his shirt and pants and crawled in next to her. He placed his arm around her and she stirred a little. _

_Blinking her eyes open she smiled. "Hey baby. I tired to wait up for you, but you took forever." _

_Lucas kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. They kept me a hour later then they were suppose to." He explained to her._

_She cuddled in closer to him. "Its alright." She leaned her head up and gave him a kiss. "I love you."_

_Lucas smiled. They has only said those words a few times before now it seemed so nice to hear them. "I love you, too, Pretty girl." _

Lucas laid awake in his bed. Thinking about her. He remembered when they had broke things off. He didn't want to but Brooke was tired of him working long hours all the time. She couldn't handle not seeing him and if that was how their lives would be together she didn't want to live like that. Lucas kicked himself now when he realized how stupid he was. He should have said something other than "I'm sorry." When she ended it, but he couldn't think of anything.

"_Lucas, this isn't working! You're never here and when you are you're on your damn phone talking to your boss. You never notice anything I do. Its always Work, Work, Work! I can't take it anymore. We're suppose to get married Lucas. But you're already married, to your work. I can't handle any of this anymore." Brooke practically screamed at him. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want it to be this way. But it had to be._

_Lucas was taken back. He never thought he'd hear those words from her. "What does that mean Brooke? Are you leaving me?" He asked. Sadness all over in his voice._

_A single tear rolled out of Brookes right eye as she picked up the bag she already had packed. "it's the best thing Lucas. I can't be with you if your always with your work." _

_Brooke began to walk past Lucas. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Brooke." He said. Tears started to form. "I love you." He said._

_Brooke let another few tears roll out. "I love you too, Lucas. Always and I always will. But its just not enough any more." She told him._

_Lucas let his tears roll down his cheeks. They felt hot and salty has they hit his lips. "I'm sorry." He said._

_Brooke took in a deep breath. "Yeah, me too." And with that she was gone. Leaving Lucas to wish he had said something more or stopped her when he had the chance._

Every morning was hell for Brooke. She never got any sleep because she spent her nights pining over Lucas. Whenever she looked in the mirror she wanted to punch the girl staring back at her. It wasn't the real her. It was the her that left him behind. It was the version of herself that she hated. She remembered the times when Lucas would stand behind her as she got ready in the morning and kiss her neck and tell her not to put a drop of make-up on 'cause she already looked amazing.

_She stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair wishing it wasn't morning. She wasn't ready for class. She wanted to lay in bed all day. Next to him. But school awaited her and she had to go. Lucas snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her hips._

"_Good morning beautiful." He said as he kissed up and down her neck._

_Brooke smiled. "Lucas, I have to get ready. Class starts in a hour." She told him._

"_How about you come back to bed with me for a hour and forget all about that stupid make-up. You don't need any of it anyway. Your perfect just the way you are." He once again began to kiss her neck._

"_Lucas. You have to stop. If you keep kissing me like that I'm going to end up forgetting about class all together." She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge._

"_And that's a bad thing how?" He asked._

_Brooke turned around and their chests were touching. Lucas loved the way it felt. It was driving him insane not to touch her. _

"_I'll skip putting on make-up. But just for today." She told him as she pushed him into their bedroom._

Every morning Lucas thought about how he could be waking up next to Brooke. In the perfect fairytale ending. But this was no fairytale. Not one bit. He missed the morning where him and Brooke would make love before leaving for work or school. He missed everything about the their live together. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be with her. He couldn't live his life without her a more. He quickly got dressed and then drove over to her house. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer he hoped he didn't already miss her.

Brooke was in the bathroom getting ready for her class this morning when she heard a knock on the door. She put her lip stick down and walked to the front door. She was shocked to see Lucas standing there.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "I had to see you. I haven't slept a good nights sleep ever since we broke up. I spend my days wishing I was with you. Brooke I love you. I need you back."

Brooke stepped outside and closed the door. "Lucas we've been over this. You're married to your work. I can't be with someone like that."

"Brooke, I quit my job this morning. I know how I use to be and I want you to know that I will never be like that again."

Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Lucas Scott! That was a stupid thing to do! How are you going to live now?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you I'll live perfectly fine.

Brooke kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She smiled.

Lucas kissed her back. " I love you too, Pretty girl. Always have always will."


End file.
